Oh mein Gott!
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Jemals einen „Oh mein Gott"-Moment gehabt? Davon gibt es hier reichlich… HG/MM Femmeslash, don't like, don't read AUTHORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_Mir gehört noch weniger als sonst, ich übersetze bloß._

_Das Original „Oh my" von der großartigen__** tigertales**__ gibt's auf ._

_Ich konnte mal wieder nicht daran vorbeigehen, ohne das Ding zu übersetzen. (Außerdem hat Bella jetzt wieder was für ihre Sammlung!)_

_Übersetzung von Mr. Spock *Wink*_

* * *

**Oh mein Gott!**

_by tigertales_

Es war der Tag nach der Entlassungsfeier in Hogwarts und der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sah aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Hagrids Hütte, der Jungenumkleide und der Höhle eines Bergtrolls. Rote und goldene Ballons wanderten ziellos durch den Raum, einige transportierten verschiedene Objekte an ihren Schnüren. Ein BH in Größe 85 D beispielsweise. Seine Besitzerin lag vermutlich unter den Konfettibergen und dem Plunder, der den Boden bedeckte, begraben. Bänder und Lakritzschnüre hingen von allen Objekten, inklusive einiger verstimmter Portraits.

Auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin lagen nicht weniger als fünf Gryffindors.

Seamus Finnegan lag ausgestreckt an einem Ende. Sein Mund stand offen und ein Speichelfaden hing an seiner Unterlippe.

Ron Weasley und Lavender Brown lagen ineinander verschlungen in der Mitte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wem welche Hände gehörten oder ob das ausgebeulte „Chudley Cannons" T-Shirt wirklich der drallen blonden Gryffindor gehörte oder ob sie es nur ausgeliehen hatte. Der shirtlose Weasley hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem schlafenden Gesicht. Dieser Ausdruck würde sicher schlagartig verschwinden, wenn er feststellte, dass jemand einen seiner Nippel grün und den anderen silbern angemalt und ein gelbes Smiley dazwischengemalt hatte.

Am anderen Ende des Sofas lag Dean Thomas. Der junge Zauberer produzierte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Tuten und Schnarchen. Verdächtige grüne und silberne Farbflecke verunzierten die langen dunklen Finger des jungen Mannes.

Der fünfte Gryffindor, jemand männlichen Geschlechts, aber unidentifizierbar durch einen enormen Lampenschirm auf seinem Kopf, schnarchte friedlich auf Deans Schoß.

Die Patil-Zwillinge hatten sich ziemlich elegant in einem nahen Sessel zusammengerollt. Die Szene hätte nichts Merkwürdiges an sich, hatte nicht ein schnarchender Hauself zwischen ihnen gelegen.

Verschiedene andere Gryffindors, zwei Hufflepuffs und eine einzelne Ravenclaw lagen auf dem Fußboden verteilt, in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Entkleidung. Die Ravenclaw war Luna Lovegood. Die junge blonde Hexe war unbegreiflicherweise mit Neville Longbottom verflochten, durch eine Art Rankpflanze an Händen und Handgelenken mit ihm zusammengefesselt. Eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey klemmte liebevoll zwischen Longbottoms Beinen.

In der oberen Etage sah es ähnlich aus...

In den Schlafsälen lagen leere Flaschen, Kleidungsstücke und betrunkene Schüler verstreut. Ausschweifung pur.

Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout standen im Eingangsbereich des Gemeinschaftsraums wie vom Blitz getroffen.

"Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Sprout. Flitwick nickte sprachlos. Er wollte auch wirklich nichts sagen, da er seine Stimme vergangene Nacht im Lehrerzimmer verloren hatte, als er Poppy Pomfrey anfeuerte, während diese sich ein Armdrücken-Duell mit Irma Pince lieferte. Die Medi-Hexe hatte das Match klar gewonnen und die magere Bibliothekarin zu einer desillusionierten Niete degradiert.

Der winzige Zauberkunstprofessor fühlte die plumpen Finger der Kräuterkundeprofessorin im Nacken.

„Wo ist Minerva?"

Achselzuckend beschlossen beide Professoren, das Chaos der Schulleiterin zu überlassen – wo auch immer sie war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall erwachte mit einem plötzlichen Atemzug.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig verkatert und ein bisschen desorientiert. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, wo zum Teufel sie sich befand.

Es war immer noch sehr früher Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Sie blinzelte ein wenig, starrte forschend in die Dunkelheit und kam zu einem alarmierenden Schluss.

Das war NICHT ihr Schlafzimmer.

Das war NICHT ihr Bett.

Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Erinnerungen waren verwischt. Alles, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, waren Glas um Glas des wirklich leckeres Punsches und dann jemandes BH, der an einem goldenen Luftballon vorüberschwebte. Alles danach war nur bruchstückhaft. Eine flüchtige Erinnerung süßer, zärtlicher Lippen auf ihren schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie dachte, dass sie vielleicht klarer denken könnte, wenn sie es schaffte, unter dem, das sie auf das Bett presste, herauszukommen.

Eine weitere erschreckende Enthüllung…

Jemand lag auf ihr.

McGonagall erstarrte als die nüchterne Realität sich einen Weg durch ihr verwirrtes Hirn bahnte. Sehr behutsam glitt sie mit ihren flinken, eleganten Fingern über den zarten Arm, der besitzergreifend über ihren Hüften lag; die Hand an diesem Arm befand sich gefährlich nahe an intimen Bereichen. Ein langes, seidenweiches Bein hatte sich um ihre gewickelt. Üppige, runde Brüste drückten sich angenehm gegen ihren Bauch und wiesen die erschreckte Professorin darauf hin, dass sie und ihre Bettgenossin nackt waren.

_'MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin Oh Merlin! Was habe ich getan? __Und mit WEM habe ich es getan?'_

Die ältere Hexe war sprachlos, angefüllt mit entsetzter Verlegenheit. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf die buschigen kastanienbraunen Locken, die so wunderschön über ihrer Brust ausgebreitet lagen und ihr empfindliches Fleisch kitzelten.

Bei diesem Gefühl wurden ihre Nippel hart.

_'Nimm dich zusammen!',_ schimpfte sie mit sich.

Der Jemand auf ihr wählte diesen Moment, um ein befriedigtes Stöhnen auszustoßen: „MMMmmminnnnerva."

McGonagall sah schnell, dass der wunderbare Körper, der sich über ihren breitete, niemand anderem gehörte als der neunzehnjährigen Hermione Granger. Sie waren im Raum der Schulsprecherin.

"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte die ältere Hexe, als sie die angenehme Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln identifizierte und ein unverkennbares moschusartiges Aroma nicht nur ihre Nase anfiel, sondern ihre anderen Sinne ebenfalls. Die Anhaltspunkte brachten sie zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sie und die liebliche junge Granger ein wenig mehr getan hatten in diesem warmen, behaglichen Bett als nur zu schlafen…

"Oh mein Gott."

McGonagalls Bettgefährtin öffnete daraufhin zwei warme, schokoladenbraune Augen. Mit diesen wunderschönen Augen hielt sie den Blick der smaragdgrünen Augen der Schulleiterin für einen langen intimen Moment gefangen, und dann lehnte sie sich langsam vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen ihrer Professorin. Minerva konnte nicht anders als darauf zu reagieren. Der Kuss war sanft und doch betrügerisch erregend.

"Guten Morgen", schnurrte die junge Hexe und kuschelte ihr Gesicht an den Hals ihrer Geliebten.

McGonagall schluckte krampfhaft als sie fühlte, wie süße Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihren Hals regneten.

"GGGuten Mmmorgen, Miss Granger... Er Hermione...", stotterte sie und fühlte, wie Hermione sanft an ihrem Ohr knabberte. Sie erschauderte, ausgelöst durch das sehr erregende Gefühl, das Hermione verursachte als sie mit forschenden Fingern ihren geschmeidigen Bauch streichelte. Sie zeichnete kreisförmige Muster und bewegte sich tiefer.

Viel tiefer.

"Her..Hermione!", quietschte Minerva als sie fühlte, wie sich flinke Finger durch ihre schwarzen Locken wanden, genau an der Stelle, wo ihre Beine sich trafen.

Die jüngere Hexe richtete ihre unwiderstehlichen Augen auf das Gesicht ihrer Mentorin und nun Geliebten:

„Ja?"

Minerva fühlte, sie wie unter der Magie von Hermiones zauberhaften Augen kapitulierte. Hermione strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und die ältere Hexe fühlte, wie ihre Entschlossenheit zu einer Pfütze aus Verlangen zerschmolz.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Grinsend zeichnete Hermione Granger mit ihrem Finger Minervas Spalte nach und kicherte, als ihrer Mentorin nichts Besseres zu sagen einfiel als "Oh mein Gott."

Minerva McGonagall war komplett verblüfft, geplättet und erledigt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, die sich über sie gelegt hatte und sagte:

"Ich habe mich gefragt..."

Ihre junge Liebhaberin hielt mit ihren Liebkosungen inne und antwortete mit einem schwülen „Ja?"

Die ältere Hexe fühlte sich beschämt als sie fragte:  
"Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie wir zusammen im Bett gelandet sind?" Minerva runzelte die Stirn und fuhr fort: „So entzückend wie das auch alles sein mag, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie du es geschafft hast, mich hierher zu locken."

Hermione begann zu kichern.

Die Brauen skeptisch erhoben, bemerkte die Professorin:  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so verdammt lustig sein soll!"

Hermione drückte einen weiteren besänftigenden Kuss auf Minervas Lippen und lächelte, als sie fühlte, dass ihre Mentorin dies erwiderte.

„**DU** hast mich gelockt, _Professor_."

"WAS?"

Hermione lachte leise angesichts der offensichtlichen Verwirrung ihrer Professorin, dann lächelte sie und sagte: „Es war so. Du hast mit mir geflirtet, bis wir hier oben gelandet sind."

"Ich erinnere mich nicht." Deutlich schwang tiefe Verlegenheit in der Stimme der älteren Hexe. Hermiones seidige Haut fühlte sich so wunderbar an ihrer eigenen an, aber sie konnte sich einfach an nichts erinnern, das zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Zwickmühle geführt hatte.

Die jüngere Hexe runzelte die Stirn, legte ihre Hand auf Minervas Stirn und fragte:  
"Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Liebes?"

Frustriert und von ihrem eigenen Benehmen erschüttert, wand sich die Professorin langsam aus den Armen der besorgten jungen Hexe. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und rückte an die Bettkante. Auf dem Boden, in der Nähe des Fußendes des Bettes, lagen ihre Roben. Nun, zumindest die untere. Merlin allein mochte wissen, wo sich ihre äußere Robe befinden mochte. Sie ergriff ihre Kleidung und zog sie sich über. Endlich anständig bedeckt, wandte sie sich um, um die junge Hexe anzusehen.

Hermione lag auf dem Bett, in all ihrer glorreichen, köstlichen Nacktheit. Ein durchtriebener, doch verführerischer Blick verweilte in ihren ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen.

„Minerva?", fragte sie und machte sich Gedanken darüber, warum ihre Geliebte sich so unbehaglich fühlte. In der vergangenen Nacht war die ältere Hexe ganz verrückt nach ihr gewesen.

McGonagall atmete tief durch und riss ihren Blick von der wundersamen Gestalt, die die junge Miss Granger war, los. Sie wusste, wenn sie sie weiter anstarren würde, müsste die junge Hexe nur den Finger krümmen und sie würde zurück zu ihr ins Bett springen. Das an sich war einfach nicht richtig, zumindest in ihrer Meinung nach. Sie hatte niemals, nicht einmal, einen ihrer Schüler ins Bett gezerrt! Abrupt schüttelte sie den Kopf und wirbelte herum, fort von der jungen Hexe.

Hermione erhob sich und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel, da sie Minervas Verzweiflung spürte und fragte:  
"Was ist denn los?"

Die ältere Hexe fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch ihre wirren ebenholzschwarzen Locken und sagte:  
"Meinst du nicht, dass hier etwas ziemlich seltsames vorgeht? Ich meine, immerhin... Ich bin deine Lehrerin!"

Hermione zog die Stirn kraus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ehemalige Lehrerin", korrigierte sie und setzte hinzu: "Letzte Nacht schien dich das nicht zu stören."

Minerva wirbelte ärgerlich herum:  
"Genau das meine ich. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich würde niemals…" Sie hielt inne als sie sah, dass die glückliche Miene der jüngeren Hexe zerbröckelte. Sie wollte Hermione nicht wehtun. Sie liebte sie.

‚_Warte. Ich liebe sie. Aber ich habe niemals... __Sie sollte doch niemals davon wissen..._

Die Gedanken wirbelten durch den Geist der älteren Hexe. Ein Mahlstrom einander widersprechender Emotionen.

Sie liebte Hermione Granger wirklich. Sie hatte sich nur niemals vorstellen können, nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Tagträumen, dass das jemals zu etwas führen würde. Doch hier war sie, zusammen mit der Frau aus ihren Fantasien und doch… Irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Da war ein verschwommenes Bild am Rande ihrer Erinnerungen.

Letzte Nacht. Der Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wüstes Gelage und Chaos.

Potter und Weasley, die mit einer verdächtigen schwarzen Flasche an der Punschschüssel standen.

**Der Punsch!**

Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war sauer. Sie nickte der jungen Hexe und sagte:  
"Komm mit. Irgendetwas an dieser Sache ist reichlich faul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter wachte auf, als ihn jemand skrupellos schüttelte.

"Wachen Sie auf, Potter!"

Er erkannte die gebieterische Stimme seiner ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Spinnweben darin loszuwerden, öffnete seine Augen und sah die verwischten Umrisse von McGonagall. Hermione stand hinter ihr. Er tastete nach dem Nachttisch und griff nach seiner Brille, dabei warf er eine kleine schwarze Flasche um. Bevor sie den Boden erreichen konnte, hatte die ältere Hexe sie aufgefangen.

McGonagall besah sich die Flasche. Rasend vor Wut, verengten sich ihre grünen Augen, bis sie tatsächlich an eine Katze erinnerten.

„Das hier!", wütete sie und verlor komplett die Beherrschung. Das Gewitter in ihrer Stimme weckte nun die Masse unter den Laken neben Harry.

Ginny Weasley setzte sich auf, die Laken rutschen herunter und enthüllten ihre üppigen Prewitt-Brüste in all ihrer stolzen Pracht.

"Wow Ginny, ich bin beeindruckt!", platze Hermione heraus und erntete damit einen vernichtenden Blick ihrer Geliebten.

Die jüngste der Weasleys blinzelte verwirrt ihre beste Freundin an und murmelte: "Wassn?"

Harry räusperte sich verlegen und zog das Laken wieder über die Brust seiner Freundin. Ein schwarzer Gegenstand rollte aus dem Bettzeug und auf den Boden…

McGonagalls Hut.

"Was zum Teufel machen Sie mit MEINEM HUT?", grollte die Schulleiterin und steckte die kleine Flasche in eine Tasche ihrer unteren Robe.

Die Gesichter der beiden Menschen im Bett verfärbten sich zu leuchtendem Pink.

McGonagall hielt den Hut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger weit von sich gestreckt, das Gesicht vor Abscheu verzogen.

„Ist auch egal. Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen."

Ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln beugte sie sich zu den beiden Liebenden hinab und wollte wissen:  
"Wo ist meine Robe?"

"Sie weicht in der Wanne ein", wisperte Ginny zur Antwort und zog den Kopf ein.

Und um den fragenden Ausdruck seiner Professorin zu befriedigen, murmelte Harry: "Um die Flecken rauszukriegen."

In Rage, zog McGonagall ihren Zauberstab.

"Ich werde Sie so was von umbringen!" Eine kleine Hand auf ihrer erinnerte sie an die Gegenwart von Hermione. Sie holte tief Luft und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie hatte einen zärtlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sie Hermione ansah und die beiden Liebenden im Bett wechselten einen wissenden Blick.

Ginny Weasley hatte die Situation als erstes durchschaut. Schwachsinnig grinsend sah sie ihre beste Freundin an. Hermiones Augen leuchteten von innen heraus. Als sie sich McGonagall zuwandte, sah Ginny ein Glitzern in den funkelnden Augen der älteren Hexe.

„Oh oh", wisperte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Ihre Robe in Ihre Räume gebracht wird, gereinigt und poliert."

McGonagall sah an ihrer unteren Robe herab, dann wieder auf Harry und Ginny.

„Ich kann nicht in diesem Aufzug im Schloss herumlatschen…"

Ihre untere Robe war ein wenig mehr auf Figur geschnitten, tatsächlich sogar ziemlich sexy. Zumindest Hermiones Meinung nach und sie wollte definitiv nicht, dass irgendjemand sie so sah, die gegenwärtige Gesellschaft mal ausgenommen.

Hermione ging zum nächsten Kleiderschrank. Den Pflanzen nach zu urteilen, die rechts und links davon wuchsen, und dem Foto von Luna Lovegood, das an die Innenseite der Tür gepinnt war, gehörte er Neville. Sie griff hinein und zog einen Ledermantel hinaus.

"Hier, zieh das an."

Minerva nahm den schwarzen Mantel aus Hermiones ausgestreckter Hand entgegen und schlüpfte hinein. Die Augenbrauen erhoben, richtete sie ihren Blick auf die junge Hexe.

Lächelnd sagte die junge Frau: "Ziemlich attraktiv, würde ich sagen."

"Sie sehen aus wie ein Geheimagent", kam eine Antwort von Harry Potter. Er legte seinen Arm grinsend um Ginny und fragte seine Professorin: „Sind Sie sauer auf mich?"

McGonagalls Blick verengte sich, sie griff in die Tasche ihrer unteren Robe und fischte die kleine Flasche heraus. Sie hielt sie empor und fragte:  
"Sind Sie hierfür verantwortlich?"

Die jungen Leute im Bett nickten einfältig. Ginny sagte leise:  
"George sagte, es würde die Dinge ein wenig beleben."

Hermione nahm der älteren Hexe die Flasche ab und betrachtete sie genauer.  
"Was ist das?", fragte sie.

McGonagall fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch ihre zerzausten schwarzen Locke und erwiderte traurig:  
"Das ist der Grund, warum wir beide zusammen im Bett gelandet sind."

Damit griff sie sich die Flasche von Hermione und stürmte aus dem Raum.

"Du und McGonagall? Zusammen im Bett?", schnaufte Harry zwischen überraschtem Keuchen.

Ginny kicherte wie irre.

„Wooohooo! Schwester, da geht ja was! War sie gut?" Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten mutwillig.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, unsicher, was gerade passiert war. Sie ignorierte die taktlose Frage ihrer Freundin und fragte:  
"Was war in der Flasche?"

Harry grinste, als Ginny lächelnd erwiderte;  
"Es nennt sich ‚Viel mehr'. George macht es. Er verkauft es im Laden."

Sie bemerkte den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht und ergänzte: "Es ist ein Verstärkungstrank."

Hermione kratzte ihre Nase, während ihr Gehirn die Informationen von Ginny verarbeitete. Schokoladenbraune Augen taxierten kristallblaue, als sie fragte:  
"Und was genau bewirkt er?"  
Sie hatte bereits einen Verdacht, doch sie wollte von Ginny eine Bestätigung.

Ginny erkannte, dass Hermione dachte, dass das, was zwischen ihr und der Professorin geschehen war, nichts Echtes war. Sie musste Hermione versichern, dass dem nicht so war. Seufzend sagte sie:  
"Alles, was er tut ist, Gefühle, die bereits vorhanden sind, zu verstärken. Er bringt dich nicht dazu, Dinge zu tun, die du nicht tun willst, okay?"

Harry zog Ginny an sich und witzelte:  
"Es macht dich nur etwas lockerer. Verringert Hemmungen und so."

Das Lächeln, das sich auf Hermiones Gesicht ausbreitete, erhellte den ganzen Raum.  
"Also war das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, vollkommen echt?"

Ginny grinste: „Alles!"

_'Minerva muss denken, ich wäre durch den Trank beeinträchtigt worden!', __dachte Hermione als sie aus der Tür schoss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auf der Suche nach Poppy stürmte Minerva McGonagall in den Krankenflügel.

Es waren schon einige Schüler, die die Betten belegten, ebenso Rolanda Hooch. Offensichtlich hatte die Fluglehrerin die etwas „ruhigere" Abschlussfeier der Ravenclaws besucht. Diese war so „ruhig" gewesen, dass Hoch nach der Party betrunken auf ihren Besen gestiegen war und prompt in das Hinterteil eines vorüberfliegenden Thestrals geflogen war, was wiederum zu einer Bruchlandung in die Bäume am Verbotenen Wald geführt hatte und sie sich das Bein brach. Hagrid hatte die betrunkene Hexe ins Schloss getragen, während sie beide lauthals „Dancing Queen" sangen – fürchterlich schief.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen angesichts der Heldentat ihrer engen Freundin. Sie fragte sich, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, wie um aller Welt sie es geschafft hatte, diesen verdammten Zirkus managen zu müssen. Sie sah sich nach der Medi-Hexe um, ohne Erfolg. Sie bemerkte, dass einer der Schüler, Draco Malfoy, wach war. Als sie zu seinem Bett hinüberglitt, sah sie, dass er auf seinem Bauch lag.

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie, bemüht ihre Stimme leise zu halten.

Der junge Slytherin sah überrascht auf und errötete prompt.

„Ja, Professor?" Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass die Schulleiterin ihn nicht nach dem mysteriösen Objekt fragen würde, das die Bettdecke genau dort zu einem Zelt aufstellte, wo sich eigentlich sein Hinterteil hätte befinden sollen.

Kein Glück.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"

Der blonde Zauberer verbarg seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen und stöhnte jämmerlich.

Beunruhigt dachte Minerva, er hätte Schmerzen, also trat sie näher und zog die Decke beiseite, um zu sehen, ob sie dem offensichtlich geplagten jungen Mann Hilfe leisten könnte. Sie war definitiv nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie nun sah.

Es steckte eine Feuerwhiskeyflasche in Malfoys nacktem Hinterteil.

McGonagalls Wangen wurden flammendrot und abrupt zog sie die Bettdecke wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position.

„Uhm… Verzeihung, öh… Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, beinahe schon zaghaft. Sie fühlte die Hitze ihres Errötens bis in ihre Zehenspitzen.

"WAS TUST DU DA?", kam ein lauter Schrei aus dem Büro.

Minerva sah auf und sah Poppy vor ihrem Büro stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, einen gewittrigen Ausdruck auf ihrem normalerweise jovialen Gesicht.

Minerva zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Ich dachte, er hätte Schmerzen. Er stöhnte, also habe ich nachgesehen, ob ich helfen kann."

Poppy marschierte zu Malfoys Bett hinüber und sagte:  
"Er stöhnte aus Verlegenheit."

Sie bemerkte, dass der junge Zauberer McGonagall merkwürdig ansah.

"In dem Mantel siehst du aus wie Emma Peel", bemerkte die Medi-Hexe und begutachtete Minerva von oben bis unten. Sie bezog sich auf die coolste Hexe, die jemals in Hogwarts gewesen war, die erstaunliche Diana Rigg. Stirnrunzelnd lehnte Poppy sich näher an Minerva und flüsterte:  
"Wo ist deine Robe?"

Minerva schnaubte voller Abscheu und antwortete: „Sie weicht in Harry Potters Badewanne ein."

"HÄH?"

McGonagall fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch ihr immer noch zerzaustes Haar und grummelte: „Ist ja auch egal."  
Sie warf Malfoy einen finsteren Blick zu, als ein verdächtiges Kichern aus dieser Richtung kam. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung und fragte:  
"Wie hat er die Whiskeyflasche in seinen Arsch bekommen?"

Poppy bedeutete der Schulleiterin, ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen, wo sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und seufzte:  
"Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy letzte Nacht auf einer Party eine Begegnung mit einem Verstärkungstrank gehabt. Pansy Parkinson hat ihn gefunden, als er öhm…" Die Medi-Hexe errötete leicht und fuhr fort: „eine sexuelle Liaison mit Gregory Goyle einging. Miss Parkinson griff in einem Wutanfall nach dem nächsten Objekt und rammte es prompt in seinen Arsch."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Schatten eines Lächelns auf McGonagalls über McGonagalls Gesicht gleiten sah.

„Oh Minerva, das ist nicht lustig, verdammt!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bebten die Schultern der Schulleiterin vor Schadenfreude. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, damit Malfoy nicht dachte, sie würde ihn auslachen, auch wenn sie das wirklich tat. Ein ernüchternder Gedanke beendete Minervas Gelächter abrupt: „Sagtest du eben Verstärkungstrank?"

Poppy nickte, auf ihrem runzligen Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck von Neugier.

Minerva angelte die schwarze Flasche aus der Tasche ihrer unteren Robe. Sie hielt sie hoch und fragte: „Etwa so wie das hier?"

Poppys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Flasche in McGonagalls Hand anstarrte. „Wo hast du die her?"

Sie nahm sie ihr ab und untersuchte sie neugierig.

Ein Geräusch an der Bürotür ließ die beiden Hexen aufsehen.

Hermione Granger stand dort und rieb sorgenvoll die Hände aneinander.

„Er nennt sich ‚Viel Mehr'. Harry und Ginny haben ihn letzte Nacht in den Punsch getan. Ginny sagte, George hat ihn gebraut." Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und beendete ihre Erklärung: „Ginny sagt, er zwingt niemanden zu etwas, er verstärkt bloß die Gefühle, die vorher schon da waren."

Poppy nickte verstehend. "Ah! Er multipliziert bloß die bereits vorhandenen Gefühle. Er würde niemanden dazu bringen, einen Mord zu begehen oder zu etwas zu tun, was man normalerweise niemals tun würde."

Minerva sah Hermione mit einem intensiven Ausdruck an. „Würde er einen dazu bringen, mit jemandem zu schlafen?"

Hermione hielt den Atem an.

Madam Pomfrey wusste, dass irgendetwas zwischen den beiden Hexen vorging. Sie griff nach ihrer Brille und las das Etikett auf der Flasche.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein. Er würde einen etwas lockerer machen, aber er würde so etwas nicht verursachen."

Sie hielt inne, dann fügte sie mit einem verborgenen Lächeln hinzu: „Wenn so etwas passiert ist, dann ist es passiert, weil man es wollte."

Sie hatte ihre Augen auf die Schulleiterin gerichtet, als sie den letzten Satz aussprach.

Minerva McGonagall war totenstill. Sie starrte in die schokoladenbraunen Augen ihrer… Zukunft?

Hermione starrte zurück und fiel in den in intensiven smaragdgrünen Blick. Sie ging auf Minerva zu und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ich habe keinen Punsch getrunken. Ich habe Kürbissaft getrunken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall erwachte mit einem plötzlichen Atemzug.

Sie starrte auf die vertraute Umgebung ihres Schlafzimmers und lächelte zufrieden. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

"Min?"

Eine schläfrige Stimme klang an ihr Ohr und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die süße, liebreizende Frau neben ihr. Die Frau, die sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Liebste, zog sie an sich und flüsterte zärtlich: „Schlaf weiter, mein Liebes."

Hermione Granger legte einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen ihrer Geliebten, dann kuschelte sie sich tiefer in Minervas Umarmung und schlief wieder ein.

Minerva sah bewundernd auf den Schatz in ihren Armen und sagte weich:  
"Oh mein Gott."

ENDE


End file.
